In many applications, high level of availability of an electrical drive system is required. For example, in electrical ship propulsion the availability is critical from the viewpoint of safety. The availability can be increased by adding redundancy to the electrical drive system. Due to economic reasons, redundancy by multiplying the number of complete electrical drive systems is only rarely possible. However, the redundancy can be achieved by providing an electrical machine with two or more galvanically isolated multiphase stator windings each of which being supplied with its own multiphase power stage. The electrical machine may comprise, for example, two star-connected three-phase stator windings which are shifted relative to each other by e.g. 30 electrical degrees.
Accurate control of an electrical machine is typically based on a model which models the behavior of currents and voltages of the electrical machine and sometimes also the produced torque. In conjunction with a synchronous electrical machine which may have a salient pole rotor, the currents, voltages, and flux linkages are preferably expressed in suitable rotation-converted forms in a coordinate system bound to the rotor in order to avoid position dependency of inductance parameters of the model. The rotation-converted stator currents can be controlled on the basis of differences between the rotation-converted stator currents and their target values. The target values of the rotation-converted stator currents can be formed on the basis of e.g. the desired torque. The rotation-converted stator currents and voltages are typically expressed in the d-q coordinate system whose coordinate axes are along the direct and quadrature axes of the rotor. The inherent advantage of the d-q coordinate system is that the d-component of the stator currents does not generate flux-linkage on the q-direction, and correspondingly the q-component of the stator currents does not generate flux-linkage on the d-direction. This de-coupling between the d- and q-directions significantly facilitates the control of the rotation-converted stator currents because the d- and q-components of the stator currents can be regulated with e.g. separate regulators that can be, for example, proportional-integrating “PI” regulators.
In a case of an electrical machine which comprises two or more multiphase stator windings, the situation is more complicated. The two or more multiphase stator windings have mutual magnetic couplings. Hence, for example the d-directional stator flux-linkage of one of the multiphase stator windings is dependent not only on the d-component of the stator currents of this multiphase stator winding but also on the d-components of the stator currents of the other multiphase stator windings. In a simple control principle, the above-mentioned mutual magnetic couplings are neglected and the two or more multiphase stator windings are controlled separately from each other. However, the neglecting of the above-mentioned mutual magnetic couplings weakens the accuracy of the control. On the other hand, the control gets significantly more complicated if the mutual magnetic couplings are taken into account, because this requires cooperation between regulators related to different multiphase stator windings.